Why Hunters should be prepared
by Jack1191
Summary: After Riki leaves, Jack leaves Minegarde. When he returns, he is asked to take on a new protégé in the form of a young girl named Annie. During a quest however, They acquire two new pet Lagiacrus's. Jack's life has gotten harder MUCH harder. Finale of Season one of the Hunters Series. Fifth Story in the Hunters Series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is the season Finale of the Hunters Series, And the Fifth story out of the Saga. Riki isn't going to be seen after this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Riki's assignment to Tanzia Port**

Jack had recently re-obtained his Hunting Licience, and his Quest contracts were altered with entries that either restricted his powers or gave him permission to use them. He was pretty peeved off about the new restrictions, but he knew it would happen after the research.

Of course, This also meant a good amount of bullying from fellow hunters, Riki felt sorry for him, and his mood was down the drain due to an assignment he'd recently gotten.

Jack walked into the Tavern, the Guild Receptionist friendly as ever, and Riki with a few mates as usual, Who ran the moment they saw Jack. Obviously they knew of Jack's Predicament, It was the 3rd of January, so Jack had finished his Recharge Cycle three days ago, and he was fully charged with Hyper energy.

Jack knew that Riki would eventually leave for a different hunting post, But he didn't think that it would happen so soon. The mood was somber between the two and they just spent the day together.

**The night before leaving...**  
Jack allowed Riki into the Crystal Ship one last time, They started conversing about the memories of hunting with Johnny and Beth. They also remembered the silly moments like when Riki threw Jack at the Raviente. This move also meant that Riki lost a few friends, Guy and Sophie being two of the buttheads that did.

Jack gave him an extended tour around the Crystal Ship, Leading him into the Very deep parts of it, Where the Armoury was stored and where the Aquarium was. He also showed him the Forests, and the Aurora factory. They had fun producing different types of Auroras, and they competed to see who could make the best one. Jack won obviously, and Riki nearly killed himself laughing by making Jacks head pop up on one of them.

They continued the crazy antics through the rest of the night, Exploring the Mall, Which Jack had for some reason, The Telescope room, The overly large Library and the Chocolate factory.

**The Day of the Departure...**  
There was barely an hour before Riki had to leave for Port Tanzia, so Jack gave him a present, A Transcendental pouch. Riki gratefully accepted it, and they took a walk towards the Blimp that was taking them, It was a Researchers Blimp, As it was a long distance away from Loc-Lac.

Jack checked that all the equipment was up-to-date and nodded to the pilot of the blimp, allowing them to take off, He waved to Riki as he left, and then turned back towards the Guest House.

**AN 2-This was the Prologue of the story, hence the reason why it's so short**  
**Riki and Jack were basically like brothers, so that's the reason why the mood was so Somber.**  
**The next Chapter should be longer, and I'll make sure of it. I hope you enjoyed**  
**the chaper! Keep On Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-This story takes place before the Impossible Astronaut, Where Jack was**  
**701. He gained his age by travelling about in the Crystal Ship, So if you're wondering why Jack has suddenly aged by 244 years, Then this is the Reason.**

**Chapter 2: Jack's new hunting partner**

Jack wasn't seen on Minegarde for a couple of weeks, And when he came back, He looked a lot older than when he left, according to Jack, If someone commented that he looked older, He would simply reply with "I've matured".

For the first time in ages, He walked towards the Tavern where he saw tonnes of hunting requests for him, And he saw several hunters shocked with his appearance back at the guild, When he walked over to the desk where the Guild Receptionist was, She quickly started searching for something "It's been a while Jack" She said, Jack simply nodded, "I went back home for a while" Jack told her, She nodded "Well, Recently, we've had a request of a new hunting tutor, And you fit the job perfectly" Jack sighed, "Well, where do I sign? It's been nearly 245 years since I've had a quest" Jack explained, and the Guild Receptionist was caught off guard by the question and the time quota.

After Jack was re-briefed on how the quests worked, he nodded and told them that he'd be happy to take on a new protege, and asked to send the hunter/huntress to his Guest house.

Jack walked down the streets of Loc Lac, and walked into his Guest House, It was looking as clean as a fat mans plate, and Chamberlyne came rushing in to greet him, He nodded and walked towards the bed, He took a switch out of his pocket and pressed the button and pointed a laser to the corner of the room, soon, a series of blue and white sparkles started appearing in the room. It eventually formed the Crystal Ship, which had stopped it's theme changing habit, Jack kept the theme on Gothic, the interior being a deep black and the console being in the middle of the room, the interior had vines lacing the crystalline buttresses that circled the wall, And at the furthest east, was a fireplace with a cyan fire.

For the past 100 years, Jack had been living on Hyperon, visiting his parents, he also caught up with some friends, Void was happy to see him, and Jack had asked to buy a new Stygian Crystal. It was gonna take at least 300 years to mature into a full Crystal Ship shell, and a further 20 years to develop the Dimensional barriers. It had costed him over a thousand cosmites, but Jack willingly accepted it. Like his other two Crystal Ships, Jack was gonna store his Type 71 when the Type 104 was ready.

Jack started changing into his Armour, soon being fully clad in Brachydios Armour. Allyana was supposed to be visiting in a couple of months since he had taken her back to Hyperon, and she was catching up with her mates. Jack grabbed his Long sword, As the Switch Axe was to painful to use at that moment.

There was a knock at the door about twenty minutes later "Chamberlyne! Can you get that please?" Jack called, Chamberlyne complied and went to get the door, It revealed a Huntress clad in Chainmail Armour, She had light brown hair, and her eyes were a bright blue colour "Hello! I'm supposed to be looking for someone named "Jack Dawson"?" She asked, Chamberlyne turned "Should I let her in, Meow?" Chamberlyne asked, Jack nodded "Come on in" Chamberlyne said, And the girl rushed in, She let out a gasp when she walked in "This place is huge! Much better than the grade one Guest House!" She squealed, and Jack sighed "Look, do you want something?" Jack asked, she turned to him, and grabbed his hand, "Will you teach me how to become a Monster Hunter? Please!" She babbled on more and more, Jack sighed "Yes! I will, Now please can you let go of my hand!" Jack told her, she squealed again and Jack rubbed his eyes.

They were sitting at a table and Jack was trying to ask the girl what she knew about hunting, but she kept on getting herself distracted by the different decorations and items Jack had strewn about the place "QUIET!" Jack shouted, The girl immediately shut up, Jack sighed "Now, Lets try again, Hunter survival skills, What do you need to make a Potion?" Jack asked, "A herb and a Blue mushroom" She answered, Jack nodded "Good, Now before we continue, What's your name?" Jack asked, "Annie" She replied, Jack nodded, "Now Annie, What is the combination that makes a Mega Potion?" Jack asked, Annie frowned "A Potion and a...Special Mushroom?" She asked, Jack sighed "No, You combine a Potion with Honey. The Nutrients from the honey combines into the liquid of the potion to enhance it's effects" Jack explained, He got up and walked over to the Crystal Ship "Chamberlyne! Watch Annie for me, make sure she doesn't wander off." Jack said and walked into the Crystal Ship.

Annie watched as Jack walked into the weird Crystal, and she sighed knowing it was gonna be hard to get his trust. She knew that Jack didn't think too much of her due to her lack of knowledge, but she was determined to prove her worth.

Jack soon came out of the Crystal Ship with three cups of tea, He handed one to Chamberlyne who accepted it gratefully, he then placed the tray down on the table "Now, the next quest we're going on is one you probably have never been on, and frankly, I honestly don't care. We need to get you to learn, and you're not gonna do it by explaining, Physical training is much better to go through, so we'll just have to go out on a quest" Jack told her, but he started looking her up and down "First though, we'll have to get you better armour" Jack said, Annie frowned "I barely have 10,000 Zennies! There's no way I can afford new armour!" She told him, Jack sighed "I have friends who occasionally come here to hunt with me. I have some armour for females, and none of that skimpy crap they have at the Smithy" Jack explained as he walked towards the trunk.

He pulled out several suits of armour, Annie took her armour off, only leaving her in a severely short top and a pair of shorts and socks, Jack sighed "They really need to change the female under clothes." Jack said, Annie frowned at him, most male hunters would appreciate a sight like the one she was giving him, but Jack just seemed disgusted. She picked out the Lagiacrus Armour, and Jack nodded, "Now we just need to find you a weapon" Jack said, he pulled out one of each set, A sword and shield, Dual blades, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Bow, Gunlance, Lance, Bowgun, Switch Axe and Long sword. She picked up the Bow but frowned at the weird weapon next to the Lance. Jack caught her staring at the weird staff that he placed near the Lance, It jad a sharp blade at the end of it, but there seemed to be a spiky crown-sort object at the end of it, with a Light blue Crystal in the centre of it, Jack smiled faintly "I see you've noticed the Hyper-staff" Jack said.

Annie frowned at the weird name "Hyper Staff?" She asked, Jack nodded "I was recently experimented on because I come from another planet. So, after the whole ordeal with it, I was asked to make a weapon that Utilises Hyper Energy. I made it so it generates in the staff by using Cosmic Background Radiation, The stray energy in the terrain" Jack finished, He picked the staff up "Usually a weapon like this is good for me because when I'm in my Recharge Cycle, No hyper energy can be used at all!" Jack said, and Annie nodded "Do you mind if I try it?" She asked, Jack nodded "No, Not at all. I have another Thirty of these made from Stygian Crystals, So I'll be able to use one too. Now focus on building a charge, until the Crystal starts glowing like this:" Jack held his hand out, and gradually his hand started glowing with Gold energy.

Soon after Annie mastered the use of the Hyper Staff, they walked out of the guest house and into the streets, Annie frowned when a couple of obscene comments were thrown his way, but Jack seemed to be completely oblivious to it, she jumped when she heard Jack's voice in her head "_Ignore them. Because I was used as a subject of Research, I've been getting this quite often_" Jack mentally explained, and they walked into the Tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The assignment to grab Lagi eggs!**

There were several gasps as Jack walked into the Tavern, and Annie started to feel self conscious at all the staring, Jack frowned at them all "What are you all looking at? Don't you have anything better to do other than to stare at me like you're obsessed?" Jack asked, and all the staring hunters jumped and started going back to their own business.

Jack walked up to the Quest counter "I'm here for that egg hunting Quest" Jack said simply, The Receptionist smiled at Jack but frowned at Annie "Isn't she a bit to low of a Hunters Rank to be taking this Quest?" She asked, Jack ignored Annie's protest, and turned his withering stare at the Receptionist who laughed nervously and started giving the contract, "You can use Hyper Powers on this Quest, No Cosmic form though" She said, Annie frowned at the Bizarre restrictions, but decided not to question it.

Once Jack paid the Contract fee and they prepped all their supplies, Jack went to his own personal Blimp. "Ladies first" Jack said, and Annie smiled as she walked into what looked like a very advanced blimp, She looked around impressed "What is this?" She asked as she poked what looked to be a weird metal ball, It had A weird purple flame coming from the top, and it had Emerald lining the outer shell, Jack turned and sighed "Those are called DoomGems. I generally only use them when I am in a lot of danger because of the dangerous explosion it causes" Jack explained as he finished piloting the Blimp to the Deserted Island.

They started collecting supplies from the Supply box, and Jack gave a Majority of the supplies to Annie. "Now, You know what all the items do right?" Jack asked, and Annie nodded, "Yeah, Rations keep you from tiring out, First Aid meds heal minor wounds and Mini Whetstones sharpen the sword by a small amount before breaking." She explained, Jack smiled "Very good. Now then, Lets start on the small monsters, We can deal with getting the Two Lagiacrus eggs later" Jack said, and they started to walk to the Jaggi's nest.

When they got there they were met with sixteen Jaggi, seven Jaggia and One Great Jaggi. "Okay Annie, Remember not to use the charge of Hyper Energy too fast, otherwise it'll stay depleted until it collects enough CBR. Now lets go!" Jack said, Annie watched as Jack charged and she found herself very suprised when he grappled the Great Jaggi, she was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a light pain on her leg, which revealed a Jaggia gnawing away at it, she yelped and released a burst of Hyper Energy from the staff which took care of the Jaggia quickly. She then dispatched the next three Jaggi with relative ease.

Jack slashed at the Great Jaggi's unprotected back, which bucked and flailed wildly in an attempt to knock him off. He eventually got bored and released a last punch charged with Fire Elemented Hyper energy which made it collapse.

Jack then turned and smiled when he saw that a good amount of the Jaggi and Jaggia were killed. He rushed into the battle and started swinging his Hyper Staff at the Jaggi's which were quickly turned into a Gory mess. Jack turned to Annie who had a couple of puncture marks on the leg of her armour, and a bit of blood. She smiled sheepishly as she watched him inspect her leg "You need to learn not to get distracted too easily. It could mean the end if you do" Jack explained and he started walking off. She followed him.

**40 Minutes later...**  
Annie insisted to Jack that they rest, and Jack nodded "Well, I guess now is as good as later" Jack said, he sat down and passed something to her, It looked like a Sapphire grape, Jack noticed her confusion "It's a healthy sweet on my home planet. They are known as Fruit Gems, and they come in seven flavours, Grape, Apple, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Orange and Peach." Jack explained, Annie tentatively took the sweet and popped it in her mouth, She was then bombarded with a strong Grape flavour, and her eyes widened with delight.

The Hunters break was ruined when a Rathalos dropped in on the duo...

**AN-In Monster hunter games, You only usually get upto three Large monsters at once, But I'm going for a more realistic approach and making several large monsters appear. It's the wild after all.**

_**References:**_  
**Bejeweled Twist:**  
**-Doom Gem: When a Lock with a purple flame forms on the board of gems, You have 1 move to get rid of it. When it Manifests properly, Every invalid move you make lowers the number on the timer. It can only be destroyed by a Flame or Lightning Gem.**  
**-Fruit Gem: As there is no way to properly USE or MAKE a Hypercube, These are the substitutes. Each time one is detonated, It takes out every gem of the Respective colour. It also Increases the counter on Bomb Gems and Doom Gems.**

**Hyperon and Hyperonians:**  
**-Stygian Crystal: These are seeds to grow a Crystal Ship. Each one takes about 300-500 years to grow.**  
**-Recharge Cycle: During a month of a year, A Hyperonian generates Hyper Energy quickly, But it happens when the storage of energy is excessively low. As such, when this happens, No Hyper energy can be used, apart from the energy in the Hyperonians energy pouch.**

**Keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-CBR stands for Cosmic Background Raidiation, which is the main source for**  
**it's charge when it needs to restore it's Depleted energy reserves.**

**Chapter 4: Teaching Annie how to compromise**

Annie started backing away from the Rathalos, Whilst Jack seemed to be staring it right in the eye. It seemed to hesitate, but started charging after them. Annie started running away from it, But when she turned she saw a sight which she would never forget again.

Jack managed to grab the Rathalos and toss it into the rockface, and he then stood over it with the scariest glare she'd ever seen. The Rathalos shrunk back and started flying away "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" He asked, as he leaped into the air and with a Golden flash, Two Golden wings appeared on his back.

Annie watched as Jack shot after the retreating form of the Rathalos, which he caught up to with ease, and she outright flinched when she saw him release the full charge from the Hyper Staff (Which is the equivalent needed for the Cosmic Form, or a really powerful Hyper Blast) which lit up the sky in a Golden flare of energy.

She had to pick her mouth up from the floor, and when Jack landed and diminished his wings, she could barely form a coherent sentence. Jack chuckled "When something like that happens, You need to think fast. I'm lucky because I can go after airborne Wyverns, But you need to rely on Paintballs or Paintshots to mark him." Jack explained, and Annie nodded.

They soon got back to training, and Jack was testing her without her weapon, she had to first grapple an Aptonoth as they were relatively dangerous, and Jack wanted to see how she could handle hunting under disarmament. Annie managed to grapple one of the Aptonoth, but she wasn't prepared for the fierce amount of bucking and thrashing that followed, so she ended up getting tossed off of the Herbivore. It started to retreat moments after, but now she was used to the strength of it's struggling, she Grappled it for the second time. She started slashing at the soft flesh on it's back with the Hunters knife, soon the Aptonoth collapsed and Jack smiled "Well done Annie. Maybe we should get onto Carnivores now." He altered his vocal folds and gave out the call of a Great Jaggi, She frowned at his weird imitation but decided not to question it.

Soon a Great Jaggi wandered into the area and started heading towards her. She initially shrunk back because she knew that other than her Hunter's Knife, she was disarmed. Jack cheered her on mentally and she smiled, She had gained a small degree of trust from him, so she gave a couple of punches to the Great Jaggi's side, Which caused the Carnivore to yelp and look at her with disbelief. She knew that she didn't have the intimidation factor that Jack had, so she decided to grapple it.

Jack watched the battle ready to intervene if necessary. He smiled as he watched Annie grapple the Great Jaggi, and how she seemed ready for the thrashing that followed. Of course much larger monsters like Lagiacrus and Rathalos could probably shake her off at this stage of her free-hunt training.

Soon Annie managed to deal a series of damaging slashes to the Great Jaggi's back, It collapsed and started struggling to get up, she relied on her physical strength then, and started dealing small amounts of damage with her Armour clad fists and feet.

Jack decided enough was enough and decided to intervene now, she wouldn't kill it through punching and kicking, so Jack called her and when she looked, he tossed her weapon to her. She then released a sizable blast of Hyper energy from the Crystal which ultimately killed the Great Jaggi.

Jack walked up to the bloodied corpse of the Great Jaggi and whistled "You did really well. We'll have to increase your skills with the Grappling though." Jack said, Annie smiled through the praise but she didn't expect what came next "We'll have to climb the Rockface to get to area eight." Jack explained and Annie shook her head "There's no vines or anything!" She cried and Jack looked at her "Well our compromise there is Parkour." Jack explained and she frowned at him "You expect me to Free run up that cliff-face?" She asked incredulously, and Jack nodded "Annie, if you get cornered by, say a Deviljho or Duramborus, where do you go?" Jack enquired, and Annie tried to come up with a logical answer, but she could find only one answer "Up." She said, and Jack nodded "Right. You go up. Parkour may be your only answer in these situations, So when you climb, act like you're being chased by the two said monsters" Jack explained.

They started to climb the cliff-face, Annie finding it difficult because there wasn't too much traction, but she relied on Jack if she fell. Jack looked at Annie who had a scared and concentrative look on her face, It seemed that she was scared of falling from the height, and Jack understood why.

Annie found herself smiling to herself when she finally started climbing much more gracefully, It seemed that there was a certain spot in the Rockface where she could get a suprising amount of grip if she managed to grab it just right. She was managing to keep up with Jack who looked as though he did this for fun, but soon they were at the top in the Wyvern nest.

Jack smiled as he watched Annie pull herself up, she groaned when she realised how badly her legs and arms were aching, and Jack smiled at her. She noticed something different about this smile to the other ones however; This one seemed to be genuine.

**AN2-So Jack has taught Annie the arts of Parkour and Free-form hunting!**  
**This story may have a heavy base on Monster Hunter 4 through the aspects**  
**of the story.**

**Keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Lagiacrus nest**

After resting up a little bit more, Jack decided to help Annie refine her Free-form Hunting skills a little bit more. He summoned another Great Jaggi which entered the area moments later, This time though he let her keep the Hyper Staff. He told her that she could use the weapon to propel herself into the air.

Annie listened to Jack's explaination of how to make the staff bounce herself into the air which she tried a couple of times, Only to land ungracefully each time. She groaned as she got up, but Jack sent her encouragement through her mind, and she seemed to manage it afterwards. Each time after, she landed more and more gracefully before it became pretty much flawless.

She then started attacking the Great Jaggi which Jack had been keeping confined in a Hypershield, and she used the new Techniques Jack had taught her. Jack knew that he could easily take out the Great Jaggi with his Cosmic Blade's Fire Doomstrike, but he decided to let Annie have her fun.

Annie was currently grappling the Great Jaggi, Of course this one was a lot bigger, so it became a lot harder for her to accomplish. Annie flinched when the Great Jaggi managed to get her hand locked in a Bite, and she gave a slight cry when it bit down harder, She bit back the pain and smashed the Blunt end of the Hyper Staff into the Great Jaggi's chin. This allowed her hand to be freed, But also time for her to examine the damage.

Jack tensed as Annie became distracted checking her hand, So he flinched when he saw the Great Jaggi send her sprawling on the ground with a hipcheck. Annie bit back the pain when she suddenly found herself flying across the ground. She groaned and flinched for a third time when she heard Jack's scolding voice in her head "_You got distracted again! Any damage caused can be healed when you finish with this section of your training!_" She sighed and nodded.

The Great Jaggi became affixed on Jack and started chasing him, Annie took this time to heal herself. She drank a potion feeling it's effects moments after and she turned back to find the Great Jaggi drooling. It turned out Jack had worn it down, which was perfect for her to attempt another Grapple.

Annie managed to heave herself onto the Great Jaggi's back, which gave feeble attempts of dislodging her from it's back. She butchered it's back with the hunting knife, and soon it collapsed under the pain. It gave a small whimper of distress but Annie gave it a roundslash with the Hyper Staff's bladed edge.

She found herself getting disappointed as she'd failed a Grapple on a simple Bird Wyvern like the Great Jaggi. Annie jumped when she felt a hand grace her shoulder "You did very well. But it turns out that you get distracted quite easily" Jack explained, and he turned to inspect her hand. The potion had gotten rid of the infection and slowed the bleeding, but it was quite bad. Jack handed her what looked like a pill. "Crush it in your hand" He ordered and she did so, When the pill broke, a small amount of Sparkling gold energy laced around the wound, and fixed it briefly afterwards.

Annie watched the energy dissipate and she turned to her Mentor "What was that?" She asked, and Jack smiled "It was a healing pill. It contained energy which is used to heal wounds" Jack vaguely explained and he turned towards several vines gracing an area parallel to where they climbed up, "We'll have to get to that nest" Jack explained and Annie nodded.

They jumped from the nest and down into the water at the bottom. Annie felt her armour soak up the water, and she found herself feeling a lot more mobile than she did before. Jack noticed her curious gaze, "You've obviously noticed the armours special ability. It gives you the ability to move faster underwater, and a bit of resistance to water currents" Jack explained.

The area under the sea looked remarkable, There was hardly any seaweed gracing the seabed, and there were lots of weird formations with the rocks. Small fish avoided them, whilst sharqs tried to attack them, only to get dispatched of very easily. There was also another fish which was very large but very thin. They got killed with a simple jab of a Hunting Harpoon.

Jack swam towards the Lagiacrus nest, and Annie followed. She found it suprisingly easy to move around "Guess Jack was right about moving faster" She mused, as she increased her swimming speed.

When they got to the nest, they were bombarded with a Damp scent as well as a rotting flesh scent. Jack wrinkled his nose as he waded his way through the water on the ground.

There in the nest were four eggs. They were only Contracted to take two of them, and Jack nodded to Annie "The eggs should be much easier to carry with that Armour on" He told Annie. He picked up one of the eggs and she picked up another. They were quite warm, which indicated them close to hatching "We better hurry back to camp" Jack said.

**AN-They've got the eggs! I found the armours Skills quite silly to have, so I thought**  
**that them being renamed to abilities sounded better.**

**Keep on rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-This is the longest story in the Hunters Series (Season One) as it's the**  
**Season's finale. Mostly the Loc Lac era anyways, and by longest, I mean the**  
**number of chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Swimming with eggs weighs you down**

Jack and Annie walked into the water and they found themselves severely weighed down because of the eggs. Jack used his wings to keep himself from sinking, and Annie found herself using most of her strength to keep her from sinking and at a decent speed.

When they got to Area eleven, they found themselves being weighed down even more, Annie groaned at the weight of the egg "Why do we have to swim with them?" She complained and Jack chuckled "Look, The Lagiacrus and any other monster goes for the most superior nest they can find right?" Jack asked, Annie frowned "Right...?" She asked, and Jack continued "So what's the point of having that nest if you don't have a barrier of harsh elements to get by?" Jack asked, Annie understood now, The Lagiacrus was trying to keep any hunters from getting them.

They slowly made their way through area eleven, keeping an eye on the Sharqs just incase they were feeling stupid enough to attack them. Jack kept his hands charged with Hyper energy just in case, Which ended up painting a decent amount of water gold as they swam past.

**Back at the Guild Tavern...**  
The Guild Receptionist looked up on the quest board and found that Jack and Annie hadn't come back yet, She sighed "I wonder where they are?" She asked herself, The arena manager made her jump "Why are you looking at the board like that?" The arena manager asked, and she turned to her "Well, Jack and his new protege went out on a quest to get two Lagiacrus eggs, and they still havent returned" She explained, The arena manager frowned "Look, we both know that Jack has a way to defend himself no matter what. Just remember the details of the fight with the Raviente; He actually made it bow to him" She pointed out and The Receptionist nodded. "Right, He'll be fine" She said.

The Guild manager watched the exchange with slight amusement "_Looks like someone has a crush on a fellow hunter_" He thought, and gave his cigar another puff. "It's only been four hours, and besides, Jack is probably training Annie out on the field" He suggested and he soon wished he hadn't.

**Area 11, The Deserted Island...**  
Jack and Annie had nearly made their way through area 11, After Annie had gave herself some fresh Oxygen to breathe utilising an Air Philter, she managed to swim a bit better, Of course Oxygen Depreviation does do some hard damage to a person's mobility skills.

Jack had to switch to his Respiratory Bypass system, as he had ran out of normal oxygen and his body had started to protest, Of course this gave them a new time limit of about fifteen minutes, and they had barely made it past area 11.

He managed to give himself a small amount of Oxygen through an airweed, as his Air Philters were buried deep in his Pouch, and he couldn't maneuvre his arms too much.

They finally managed to get to Area 10.

**AN2-The reason why they have been moving so slowly is because they're trying**  
**to keep the eggs from being waterlogged, and they are trying to keep them from**  
**being damaged.**

**-Airweed is a plant that releases small amounts of refined Oxygen.**  
**-Air Philters are a pouch full of refined Oxygen, They a like small pouches in**  
**a persons lungs.**

**Keep on rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: At the end of the sea; Where the Lagiacrus waits**

As Annie and Jack entered Area 10 they noticed that all the epioth seemed to be hanging out near the path to area 11, Jack sighed, This was definitely not a good thing. It was a really bad idea to try and Grapple a Lagiacrus, because it could shake a hunter off if it's armour didn't have really high thunder resistance.

Jack and Annie continued further into the area and noticed that the water seemed to be a lot colder than it was before. Annie wasn't one for Pathetic Fallacy, but did the water just reflect on how she was feeling at that current moment?

Jack noticed Annie frowning, but decided not to question it, They had to focus slowly swimming as to not damage the eggs. He shifted the egg to his opposite arm so he could give his arm a bit of rest, as he knew that he would have to probably fight the Lagiacrus for it's eggs.

He could distinctly feel anger and oestrogen radiating from the Lagiacrus's mind, but he decided that was because she felt the eggs getting taken from the nest. The point of the matter was when a baby was born, or an egg was laid, the child and the mother gain a very subtle psychic link, which is how the Lagiacrus knew that they had the eggs.

What confused Jack however is the fact that the Lagiacrus was just waiting for them up on the land, Jack knew for a fact that it was just waiting because it knew that he had another huntress to defend...Somehow.

As they approached the land at the mouth of the sea, Jack gave Annie his other egg, and she nearly fell right there, "Get out of here! I'll divert it's attention!" Jack told her, and She ran out as fast as she could with the double weight.

Jack noticed the Lagiacrus turn towards Annie so he decided to give it a blast of Hyper energy, It let out a growl and slid across the ground towards him, Jack dived out of the way, and slashed the Lagiacrus's shell with the Sharp end of the Hyper Staff. He used the staff as a polevault and managed to gain a bit of height, When he slashed at the Lagiacrus's side it tripped. He then ran out to help Annie.

**With Annie...**  
Annie was gasping as she managed to get past the Jaggi, They obviously wanted an easy source of food, so they chased after her. Of course she was pretty much defenseless because she was carrying two eggs in her arms.

When she got to area two, she carefully set the eggs down so as to not break them, and she gave herself a Powerjuice to keep her stamina high. She wondered how Jack was doing, as she knew that he could get quite reckless, or violent if she was being honest, Of course he was okay, She mused to herself. She carefully picked the eggs up and walked carefully.

She nearly dropped the egg when Jack came running through the area five pathway, The Lagiacrus not far behind, He leaped in front of her when a blast of electricity was directed towards her, He got sent back a couple of feet, But he somehow recovered.

The Lagiacrus looked towards Annie with a Hungry glare, She ended up shrinking back under the gaze, But when the Lagiacrus tried sliding towards her Jack ended up charging forward. He grunted when the Lagiacrus slashed at him with it's claw, Orange-red blood started finding itself out of the slash mark, but Jack held it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Jack has recently accumulated some wounds trying to protect his Protege**  
**But Annie has pretty much frozen on the spot. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Back at Base camp**

Jack continued his fight with the Lagiacrus, But Annie was pretty much glued there watching the fight. He used his Hyper-Staff, his fists and even his Cosmic Wings. Jack was just attempting to keep his Protege safe so she could live to see another day.

The Lagiacrus hit him with another ball of electricity, which only elicted a grunt from him, He stood his ground and swung the staff at the Lagiacrus's chest, But before the attack could reach it's target the Lagiacrus swung it's tail at the staff Disarming Jack, Annie looked on in worry as the Lagiacrus seemed to have the upper hand, It started charging up it's Shell Shocker, and Jack seemed to be pretty much defenseless, It released the electricity...

Annie opened her eyes to find Jack resisting the assualt of Electrical energy in a Golden shield, He seemed to be breathing quite hard, but when the attack finished the Lagiacrus seemed to be very shocked that Jack was still standing. It roared at him but Jack didn't even budge.

What he did next shocked her further, he summoned an Arrow headed Blade out of no where and it was coated in hyper energy. The Lagiacrus seemed to hesitate upon seeing this new weapon, but it didn't stay intimidated for long, as it started to go for Annie, Jack threw the blade and it slashed the Lagiacrus's horn off, it then proceeded to act like a boomerang and arc towards his hand.

The Lagiacrus yelped and growled at Jack, it roared and started blindly attacking in Rage. "Annie! Get to Base Camp! NOW!" Jack yelled and Annie finally found her feet and started doing as Jack requested. He then turned back to the Lagiacrus, who was panting, it seemed Jack had worn it down.

He started to charge up Hyper energy, causing his hands to shimmer with gold energy. Jack started to slash the Lagiacrus with his Cosmic Blade, causing the leviathan to growl out in distress. He started using Free-form hunting techniques next, Grappling the monster causing it to desperately start thrashing.

Jack managed to align himself inbetween the Shell Shocker and he started to slash each of the crystals off, this caused the Lagiacrus to release a particularly loud roar, he continued to hack away at the crystals, before leaping off. On the way down though he came into contact with the beasts tail sending him sprawling on the ground.

The Lagiacrus panted through the pain and tried to attack the ignorant freak that took its eggs, but before it could get a clear attack, Jack had already recovered. Before he attacked he fixed it with the most fiercesome stare he could muster, and he started speaking "Leave, and I will spare your life." Jack growled, and The Lagiacrus backed off slightly.

The Lagiacrus couldn't believe it's ears, This hunter, that was meant to kill their species was actually sparing it, It growled back, and Jack nodded "I know, I don't like the requests to get the eggs either. I'll look after them" Jack told the Lagiacrus, which paused upon the response, It gave another curious growl "Of course I can understand you" Jack said, sheathing his staff and dismissing the Cosmic Blade. It felt a little bit safer now that he had no weapons to use.

Annie sat in Base Camp resting, she had tonnes of questions for Jack, Like how that sword appeared out of thin air, or how he managed to resist the Lagiacrus's electricity. She was shaken out of her pondering when she heard Jack speaking "I'm a Hyperonian. I respect monsters because we have something to relate to. When they found out I wasn't of their species, They experimented on me, tried to use my ship for negative purposes. I'm really old, and I've seen more than you can imagine." Jack explained.

Annie ended up falling to her knees in confusion, Was he actually talking to the Lagiacrus like it was a Minegardian?, She listened a bit more "...She's my protege." Jack said, There was a growl and then Jack laughed "No, I haven't had one in all my 701 years of life" Jack said.

Annie practically fell over then in suprise "He's 701?!" She whispered in shock, and she went back to cleaning the eggs. Jack came walking in moments after, He looked at her and smiled "So, You know a bit more about me now" He said, She sputtered "What are you on about?" She asked, and Jack smirked "Listen, My friend eavesdrops on me very often, so I know when someone listens in." Jack explained and she faltered "I...I...Oh alright, I was. Why were you speaking to the Lagiacrus?" She asked and Jack picked up an egg and started to clean it "Because I became friends with it. I healed it, and I told a bit about my life. The Lagiacrus let the eggs go on the condition we take care of them" Jack explained.

**AN2-You may not like Jack's monster saving attitude, But I think it makes him**  
**different. The Jhen Mohran was repelled and The hybrid was killed for murdering**  
**a fellow hunter.**

**Now Jack can understand any monster in the Monster Hunter Universe.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers**  
**~Jack1191**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-This chapter contains a little bit of rude content, and I hope you don't mind the word 'Masturbate' as it's used quite a lot.**

**Chapter 9: The premature birth**

Jack continued to look after the egg. They had been sitting in base camp for the best part of two hours. Annie had wondered if they were spending the night but Jack had reassured her that they weren't.

Jack had asked for someone to pick them up as he had sent his Blimp back to his Guest House. Unknown to Annie, Chamberlyne was piloting it, So he flew it really slowly. Jack had been quite annoyed that he was only flying that speed because he didn't want to knock over any of the architecture.

Jack placed the egg on the floor in the tent in a thick blanket. He then climbed onto the bed and started resting. He was left in his mind, the whole mission of getting the eggs had left his Mental Shields in a jagged shape. If they were left like that, he would wake up with a serious headache so he got to work on refining the damaged shields.

He recalled his adventures with Riki, and how during the Jhen Mohran hunt, he worked as a "Love advisor" for him, to get him and Jordan to try getting together. Of course the relationship didn't work out, as Riki was friends with an Alien and that caused trouble to ensue. Of course this didn't help as she still held an obvious attraction towards him.

Jack mentally shook himself _"Why am I thinking about Love all of a sudden?" _Jack wondered and started wondering around his mindscape. He had changed it to that of a TARDIS, The place white, and every door containing memories. The open ones are obviously spots to build new ones.

Jack all of a sudden started feeling pleasure rising in his mind _"W-what's going on?" _He mentally asked, and decided he needed to wake up.

**10 minutes earlier...**  
Annie watched Jack sleep, and she sighed "He's really hot. The way he fights, he's amazing" She spoke to herself, She started removing her armour, leaving her in her top and shorts. She put her hand down the front of her shorts and started rythmatically thrusting her finger into her vagina. She let out a quiet moan "Oh Jack..." She gasped, Her Orgasm steadily rising, her other hand groped the soft material of her top, and soon her Orgasm was at it's peak she Let out another moan, as she unclasped her top which fell into her lap she openly groped her breast, and a couple of seconds later she let out a wild moan, as she released her orgasm, she breathed heavily and pulled her hand away from her still throbbing clit.

She started to quickly get ready, putting her top back on, she quickly put her armour back on, and started watching the eggs again. There was a groan from the tent and Jack walked out, Annie blushed as she saw him smile at her "So it was coming from you! Oh thank void, I got scared for a moment there" Jack said, Annie frowned "W-what are you on about?" She asked, Jack turned to her, She smelt musky for some reason "Well, When I was asleep, I suddenly felt waves of pleasure coming from your mind." He looked at her, and she gaped _'He can feel that?!' _she thought, and blushed brighter "Have you been doing naughty things?" Jack asked, and she started stuttering "I-what-How?" She asked, Jack smiled "My dear, I think I should explain to you some more about my species" Jack said.

Annie listened with rapt attention as Jack explained a few more things about his species, He started reddening as he told her about Masturbation "When the other sex of pleasures themselves, If they had a psychic bond, it would affect their mate. So basically, Masturbation can be used as an activity to bring the couple together" Jack explained, Annie started sweating now "So, since I felt the pleasure coming from you...You were masturbating for me?" Jack asked, Annie felt her face heat up "Well...I mean, You...I" She stuttered, Jack pulled her into a hug. Of course this caused Annie to blush even more "I Love you" She whispered, Jack sighed "I Love you too." he said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

Annie watched Jack get up and walk back into the tent, Before she followed, she placed her hand on her cheek, and found herself smiling. She climbed on the bed, and found Jack already asleep. She sighed as she fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**The next morning...**  
Annie found herself waking up to the face of Jack, who seemed to still be asleep, She jumped and promptly fell out of the bed. Jack grumbled but didn't wake up, She then began to blush as she remembered the last nights events. She'd taken a little bit of time to pleasure herself, and Jack somehow had felt it. She recalled him telling her that he was a very skilled telepath, and he could feel emotions and sensations from the mind.

She found herself gulping as she remembered Jack kissing her on the cheek and confessing his love towards her too. Annie shook her head, and went to inspect the eggs, only to run back in shaking Jack like there was no tomorrow "Jack wake up!" She cried desperately, Jack grumbled again, "No dear...That's enough..." Jack mumbled, Annie stopped, "Jack the eggs are hatching!" She cried and Jack bolted up "WHAT?" He yelled, and ran out of the tent.

The eggs were cracked three quarters of the way, and Jack started pacing rapidly "Oh dear Void, Which God did I piss off to deserve this? Doctor, I guess I owe you a Rathalos ruby!" Jack muttered rapidly, The eggs soon hatched, an two tiny Lagiacrus came out. Their limbs were quite small, and they had no horns. One was a normal Lagiacrus, But the other was the smartest out of the three species, An Abyssal Lagiacrus. Annie gaped at them, They were beautiful! (And cute, But she wasn't going to admit that) They ended up leaping at Jack, and he yelled "No!" they landed in a heap.

Annie laughed at the scene "Jack, I think they think You're their Mother" She said, and Jack looked pointedly at her "Very funny Annie. Just because we've recently became a couple doesn't mean you can get snarky with me!" He snapped, and Annie blushed at his words.

**AN2-There's the chapter! Now this is probably the rudest chapter I've ever written**  
**So don't blame me if it isn't too good or juicy.**

**So Jack and Annie have now become Boyfriend and Girlfriend as well as Mentor**  
**and Protege. The Abyssal Lagiacrus can understand things higher than a Human Level, and A normal Lagiacrus can comprehend Human speech easier.**

**Keep On Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jack's new buddies**

After Jack finally managed to peel the two Lagiacrus from him, Annie became attached to the Normal Lagiacrus, as it did towards her "Jack! Will we be able to keep them?" She begged, and Jack frowned "Well, I did promise the original mother of these two that I would look after them...We'll probably run into a couple of problems when we arrive in Loc Lac" Jack said, He found himself on the floor again "Thank You!" Annie squealed and Jack groaned, "Can you please get off me?" He asked, and Annie leaped off of him when she noticed she was on top of him, She blushed "Sorry Jack..." She said, and Jack smiled "You get excited too easily" He said.

The two Lagiacrus refused to leave Jack's side, although the normal Lagiacrus would be willing to follow Annie about, Jack scouted the area around them "Now, The person piloting my Blimp should arrive in Moga Village" Jack explained, "I've set up trading systems there, so they can buy ammo for their defenses" Jack explained, Annie followed him through area one.

The kelbi ran at the sight of the Juvenile Lagiacrus, and Jack chuckled to himself "They are clever creatures...They run at the sight of a potential predator" Jack monologued. When they walked across the bridge that lead to the Village, Jack spotted people muttering and pointing at the two Lagiacrus, They continued to walk in, before he noticed people starting to man the defences, He sensed Johnny near by "JOHN!" He shouted, this caused the people to stop "They're not hostile! If you remember, He saved the village!" Came Johnny's voice, When he noticed the two Lagiacrus, he swallowed "Er, Jack; Why do you have two baby Lagiacrus with you?" He asked, and Annie spoke up "They hatched before we were able to get them back to Loc Lac, and we had no transport" She explained, And Johnny looked at her "Who's the girl?" he asked, and Jack frowned "Why are you so hesitant to let us in? If they do anything, I'll leave them in the wild" Jack said, and Annie gasped.

Johnny stood contemplating what Jack told him, and he sighed "Let them in guys" He said, and the wooden gates opened. Moga village seemed to be much more extensive than the last time Jack had seen it. "You've been doing really well" Jack mused, Johnny nodded "Yeah, We had a lot left over from the Hybrid incident, so we Renovated the village" He explained, and Jack picked the Abyssal Lagiacrus up "Makes sense" Jack said, The Lagiacrus cooed as it got petted, and Johnny even hesitated a pet. Soon Johnny had both Lagiacrus tailing him and Jack was laughing his head off "Haha, This is one for a Christmas card!" Jack laughed, he took a picture of Johnny's running form, and the two Lagiacrus bounding after him.

Annie watched the scene and she was finding it incredibly hard not to break out laughing like Jack had. Soon the entire village was watching the spectacle and the village chief spoke up "Well, I think we were wrong about the babies. They seem to have taken a liking to our village hunter" He told the village, of course several polite chuckles were thrown out and Johnny hid behind Jack "Please! Just get them away! The cuteness factor is killing me!" Johnny begged, Jack smiled "Aw, a HR 50 hunter turned into a nervous wreck because of cuteness?" Jack teased and Johnny rolled his eyes, "Just keep them away from me Jack" He said.

Jack sat down on the barrel next to the Guild post, He found Penny glaring at Annie several times when they held hands, and he'd had enough "Look, are you jealous or something? Because I don't take it too well when people try upsetting the people I love" Jack said, and Penny sighed "It's just...I love you. I thought that kiss back a couple of months ago would have proved it" She explained, Jack sighed "Look, Penny, It may have been a couple of months for you, But for me, It's been 244 years" He explained and she staggered backwards "H-how?" she asked tearing up "I'm a Time traveller. The ship you walked in was my time machine" He explained, he kissed his hand and placed it on her head "Find someone who cares for you in that way Penny. Hey, Try Johnny, I think he may be easy." Jack said, and she turned to Johnny and smiled "How?" she asked, and Jack chuckled "Just try something...extreme" He said.

Jack walked back over to Annie, and when he did, the Abyssal Lagiacrus ran to him "I think this one is Daddy's Girl" He said, and He turned to Annie "And that one is Mummies Boy" He said.

There was a large amount of wind coming from above, and Jack found his Blimp arriving, and he turned to Annie "Well, here's our ride" He said, and when the blimp landed, they walked inside, everyone waved as the Blimp left, and Jack fell out of his seat laughing when Penny faked dropping something in front of Johnny and bent down to pick it up, Not caring about modesty or anything, Since Johnny wasn't wearing his helmet, he saw his nosebleed.

Annie turned away and turned towards Jack "Wow, She took your advice when you told her to do something extreme" Annie said and Jack nodded "It wasn't what I had in mind, but it did the job. And if we're lucky, Johnny will be happy for years to come" Jack told her, giving her a firm kiss on the lips.

**AN-I thought it would be interesting to give Johnny a cameo appearence**  
**and since Jack loves Annie, I had to tackle Penny's love for him. Anyways, Next chapter, the Two Lagiacrus will gain a new name.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Training and Feeding time**

Jack sat down thinking of potential names for the two Lagiacrus, whilst Annie tried to get them to do what she wanted them to, "Okay now come here!" She told them, The Abyssal Lagiacrus decided that the Doom Gem was more interesting and decided to inspect it, Annie pouted "Aw come on!" She said, Jack shook his head "Come here Abyssal Lagiacrus" He said, and the Abyssal Lagiacrus rushed to him.

Annie pouted at him "How do you do that?" She asked and Jack smirked "I speak every language" Jack said simply, and he gave the Abyssal Lagiacrus a rub on it's chin "We need to give them names, I was thinking Sparky for the Abyssal Lagiacrus and Lagia for the Normal one" Jack said, Annie nodded "Easy to remember." She confirmed.

Jack turned to the two Lagiacrus "You are called Sparky" He stroked the Abyssal Lagiacrus' chin, he turned to the normal one "And You're called Lagia" He said patting it's head.

Sparky jumped off of Jack's lap and started wondering about the ship to find something to stand on. It seemed to have a facination of looking out of the window, Well, it was an aquatic monster afterall. Lagia seemed to want to stick next to Jack and Annie, so Jack decided to get some fish out. "Now, we need to teach them not to snatch the food" Jack explained to Annie and she nodded "It'll make giving them dinner much easier" She decided, and she took a couple of fish off of Jack. "You'll try it with Lagia, since he's more adept at understanding Minegardian's speech, and I'll try it with Sparky" Jack said.

Annie held the fish at a length away from Lagia, he seemed to be mesmerised by the food, she brought it closer "Now, take the food carefully..."she asked and Lagia snapped for the food once it was close enough, "No. No snatching!" she scolded, Lagia tilted his head, and she tried it again, Lagia managed to take the food carefully without biting Annie's hand off. "Nice! Well done!" She said, and held out another one. Lagia repeated the process and managed to gain himself a hearty meal.

It was difficult for Jack to even give the food to Sparky, as she seemed to be more interested and attached to him, Jack chuckled "Look Sparky, I have food for you" He said, Sparky tilted it's head and let out a squeak, "Yep. Now I just want you to take it gently" He asked, holding out a large Sushifish for it to take. Sparky carefully took the fish from Jack and gulped it down, then tackled Jack again.

Annie watched Jack give the fish to Sparky and she laughed when he ended up getting tackled by her. "You know you won't be able to do that when you're bigger right?" Jack said to Sparky, it Squeaked in return and Jack nodded "Okay, I'll hope to void that my bones are strong enough to withstand it" Jack said, and Annie laughed "I think that Sparky is definitely Daddy's girl" She said, Jack glared at her and smiled evilly "Lagia, I think mummy needs some cuddling!" Jack said, Annie screamed when she felt Lagia tackle her.

She looked at Jack "That wasn't fair or funny" She said, and Jack smirked "Well, it was for me. And I think Lagia seems quite content" He retorted, and Annie turned to find Lagia sleeping. "Oh for the love of god! He weighs a tonne!" Annie complained and Jack laughed "Well, I think he's showing what a good mother you are" He said whilst setting Sparky down, "Not funny Jack!" She said and Jack nodded "I hate repeating myself, It is for me!" Jack said. Annie sighed and tried to relax.

**AN-The two Lagiacrus have names! Sparky and Lagia! I'm really original(!)**  
**Anyway, the relationship between Annie and Jack has started to blossom a**  
**bit, But right now; they seem to prefer pranking eachother.**

**Sushifish restores a small amount of health when consumed.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Getting back to Loc Lac**

Jack managed to train Sparky and Lagia (Once he woke up) to keep with either him or Annie, not to attack when someone walked by, which Chamberlyne wasn't too happy about playing guinea pig for, and finally, to accept food without snatching. Annie was still quite sore after laying on the floor of the blimp for thirty minutes, and she wasn't too happy with Jack.

Chamberlyne seemed to be quite happy to have two Lagiacrus onboard, although he was quite suspiscious first. Sparky warmed up to him the fastest and seemed to show a bit more affection than he was comfortable with, Jack laughed when he saw the antics "Not even 24 hours outside the egg, and shes already got a crush" Jack told him, Chamberlyne blushed profusely and ran back into the cockpit.

Annie laughed at the cats antics, and Jack sighed "No wonder Lagia seemed to be quite apprehensive towards him. He was defending his sister" Jack explained and Annie settled down. Jack and Annie sat on the bench next to the window of the blimp and intertwined their hands, Jack gave them a little squeeze.

They were less than 45 minutes away from Loc Lac now, due to the incredibly sluggish speed Chamberlyne was flying the Blimp at, Jack sighed as he thought about his life in the past. He seemed to have another Girlfriend. Becky died during the war with the Great Vampires, and he had told Beth to find a new love, since he was returning home. How long would he sustain this relationship?

Annie caught Jack reminicsing, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She thought about their very short relationship, He had seemed quite reluctant to take her on as a student. And not even a day had passed before she started having feelings for him. She blushed as she recalled that nights events, but she recalled how he protected her from the Lagiacrus. His Cosmic Blade, The wings...His unminegardian abilities. She supposed he did have a lot to think about, as he'd lived for 701 years.

Jack caught sight of the large pillars that signalled the entrance to the city of Loc Lac. Chamberlyne landed the Blimp near the Dragonship docks and they disembarked. Of course once the two Lagiacrus followed them, the Dragonship crews immidiately turned on Jack, the had spears and knives, Jack summoned the Cosmic Blade "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TRY YOUR LUCK?!" Jack yelled, holding his murderous glare, the Dragonship crews backed off staring at the weird blade Jack wielded, and got back to what they were doing.

**The Guild Tavern...**  
The Receptionist was close to panicking now, as their most reliable hunter had been away for a day and a half, The Guild manager, now clad in bandages and a sling sighed heavily _"I'm too old for this...Being 120 and having broken bones..." _he thought.

They all jumped when they heard Jack's shouting, and a lot of rushed answers afterwards. They all soon found the reason why when Jack and Annie walked in with two Lagiacrus tailing them, Several hunters turned "Oh look! It's the freak! And now look! He's harbouring monsters!" One of them sneered, Jack paid them no mind, "The reason why it took so long is because I was training Annie. I spent the night at the Base camp" Jack explained and walked off.

Sparky was awed when her father summoned the weird glowy blade and scared away all the people that wanted to hurt them. She wanted to be big and strong like her father someday, and she'd defend him till her last breath.

They walked into the Guest House and Jack finally took off his Armour, leaving him in a tank top and some shorts, he grabbed his other shoes and placed them on his feet, and walked towards the weird Crystal Annie had seen earlier.

**AN-There's only two more chapters! Sorry a couple of the chapters have been short, But I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Keep on rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Crystal Ships swimming pool**

Annie followed Jack as he seemed to unlock the weird Crystal, he then walked inside. Sparky and Lagia followed, which resulted in two shocked squeaks briefly after. Annie tentatively walked into the Crystal Ship and found herself overwhelmed by the size of the interior.

Jack was standing near the console trying to find where the Crystal Ship had put the swimming pool as she had somehow deleted it. Jack had made a new one and was trying to find the aforementioned room "You know dear, You're not funny deleting those rooms. I liked the previous swimming pool, and I'm sure Mike did too" Jack scolded. Annie frowned, 'Is he talking to the ship?' she wondered as she was still trying to comprehend the logic of the impossible machine. There was a weird humming and Jack laughed "Okay then, whatever you say dear" Jack said and Annie found herself even more confused.

Jack started walking towards the back of the room where a door suddenly opened, Lagia and Sparky eagerly followed him and Annie found herself wondering how big the ship actually was.

They passed several rooms on the way to the new swimming pool and Annie was pretty sure some of them were way too big, Like the library and forest. They also passed a weird room that seemed to have a weird triangular pool in the middle, it seemed to have an Industrial feel to it. The next room they passed was a room full of weird looking machines, Annie gave up when she inspected the third one.

Jack finally stopped at a weird looking door, He pushed it open and found a really big swimming pool in the centre of the room and a forest like area surrounding it. There were lots of non-dangerous fish in the pool so that the Lagiacrus could learn how to hunt.

Annie found herself gaping at the sheer beauty of the room as it looked like the Pokke forests...with a giant swimming pool in the middle. Sparky and Lagia eagerly threw themselves in the water and seemed to be adept at swimming already. Jack followed them in and soon found himself being dragged under the water by the two mischievious Lagiacrus.

Annie followed them in and found the pool to be unbelievably deep. "The pool is supposed to emulate the feel of the Deserted Islands ocean or the flooded forests pools of floodwater. They also have the usual nutrients in the water to refine and harden their shells and scales. Said substance is like Chlorine and keeps the water a very clean blue" Jack finished explaining, and Annie turned to him "But that doesn't explain why there's a forest surrounding it" She pointed out, and Jack chuckled "Until they can hunt properly, There's only Mosswine in the forest. They don't have too much IQ though as I cloned them" Jack explained as he gave Sparky a little tap on the chin. Sparky already had a fish in her mouth, and Jack chuckled "Someone's hungry then" Jack said and she nodded.

Jack climbed out of the swimming pool "Well, that's that then." Jack told Annie who followed him.

**AN-The epilogue is next! It's probably going to be the shortest chapter of them all.**

**Keep on rocking fellow readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	14. Finale

**Chapter 14: Promises**

Jack stood in the console room after telling Annie to get some more suitable clothes, She walked out in a nice tank top and knee length trousers.

He turned to the console, and didn't look at Annie. She knew something was wrong, "Jack, is something up? You can tell me" She said and Jack smiled at her and sat down at the Pilot seat. He took Annie's hands "I've got to go somewhere. And I'm sorry, but you cannot come" Jack said, Annie frowned "W-why not?" She asked and Jack sighed "Look, I'm going somewhere that is going to be very tough and dangerous for me" Jack explained.

He pulled a drawer out from under the console, There were a large variety of things and Jack pulled out a envelope that had to be the deepest blue Annie had ever seen, There was "5" marked on the top of the envelope, he tore the letter open and passed it to Annie "What do you think?" He asked as she inspected the letter.

There seemed to just be a Date on the letter and The words Utah, America. She frowned at him "What's Utah?" Annie asked and Jack smiled "It's a desert on The planet Sol 3, Or Earth as The Doctor likes to call it, America is a major continent, and I have a feeling I know why I have to go" Jack explained.

Annie found herself confused and slightly envious of Jack, He was going to a different planet, and she found the date reference weird. It was 2013, not 1969. Jack broke her out of her thoughts by taking the letter from her hand, and neatly tucking it back into the envelope.

He started entering the co-ordinates in the Crystal Ship computer, "Annie, I promise you that when I get back, you can travel with me around Minegarde and beyond. I've been thinking about this for a while, and we need to get away from Loc Lac to raise these two Lagiacrus." Jack explained, Annie found herself getting overwhelmed by the sincereity of the promise, and she nodded "I...I Understand. This is something you need to do alone" she sadly said, Jack nodded "I will always love you, You'll always have a special place in my hearts" Jack said, as he gave her a passionate kiss.

He looked at her and found her frowning in confusion again "I have three hearts!" Jack said, and she found herself babbling again, Jack laughed "Just go out there Annie and make me proud! Don't be afraid to use the free-form Hunting or Parkour! Oh and as a present, you can keep the Hyper Staff" Jack said. She laughed and walked out of the Crystal Ship. There was a weird noise and then Blue and White sparkles started coming from it, It soon disappeared. Annie found herself smiling and was determined to make Jack proud.

**AN-There's the Finale of the story! This took place just before The Impossible Astronaut, so I hope you enjoyed it! The next Season follows the formula of Monster Hunter 4, So since I don't know any of the villages or the characters names, I'll make them up!**

**Thanks once again for reading this story, And Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


End file.
